It is known that a communication robot that communicates with a human opponent calculates the degree of intimacy with a human as a counterpart and changes the content of an utterance according to the calculated numerical value.
It is known that a communication robot is controlled so as to perform emotion recognition by recognizing a facial image of a counterpart and reading a facial expression and to take an action according to the recognition result.